


По дороге в Эдо остерегайтесь случайных монахов

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki
Summary: Встретить своего будущего врага можно в самых неожиданных местах. Главное – вовремя понять, что он тебе враг.





	

Храм, к которому они вышли, выглядел заброшенным, темным, покинутым не только людьми, но и богом.  
Хиджиката встряхнул головой – это путешествие затянулось, какие же идиотские мысли начали бродить в голове. Скорее всего они были навеяны заунывными песнями, которые время от времени затягивал Кондо.  
Командующий. Теперь Кондо – командующий, и обращаться к нему следовало соответствующим образом.  
Пока они оглядывались, столпившись у лестницы, в окне храма промелькнула чья-то тень.  
Хиджиката тут же собрался, сделал несколько шагов вперед, доставая из ножен катану и прикрывая собой Кондо. Опасность – ситуация, в которой Хиджиката умел и любил действовать, в отличие от начавшего казаться бесконечным, пути.  
– Добро пожаловать.  
Монах появился неслышно: вот на крыльце никого, а вот уже на верхней ступеньке стоит он, устало опираясь на посох. Невысокий, худой, в пыльных тряпках, его можно было бы принять за хинина – нищего, но Хиджиката достаточно навидался бездомных и попрошаек. Монах держался слишком свободно, смотрел из-под полей шляпы прямо, почти с вызовом.  
Кондо оттеснил Хиджикату одним движением, встал рядом и широко улыбнулся.   
– Тише, Тоши, этот парень выглядит довольно мирно, – тихо произнес он. – Давай не будем устраивать драку: храм – это не додзё.  
Монах тем временем притворялся, будто не слушает, о чем они переговариваются, при этом украдкой разглядывал отряд.  
– Скоро стемнеет, – наконец произнес он. – Если хотите, можете остановиться здесь, передохнуть – я один, только недавно вернулся, поэтому места хватает, хоть и немного не прибрано.  
– Немного? Да здесь джунгли успели вырасти, пока вас не было, – вклинился Окита, высовываясь из-за спины Кондо.  
– Это сделано специально, для единения храма с природой.  
Только сейчас Хиджиката заметил, что по стенам вьется плющ, а из нескольких окон справа торчат ветки деревьев. Чем дальше, тем неуютнее становилось в этом месте, но никто больше не проявлял беспокойства, и под одобряющий возглас Кондо отряд рванул внутрь.   
Монах продолжал стоять на верхней ступеньке – смотрел на Хиджикату пристально и нагло. С каждой секундой рукоять катаны все сильнее обжигала руку, требуя броситься вперед и разобраться, что здесь происходит, кто этот так называемый монах и что это за храм – его точно не было на карте, которую прислал старик.  
– А вы останетесь на улице? – вопрос вырвал Хиджикату из раздумий. Ну что ж – раз Кондо решил принять приглашение, так тому и быть, но он сам не спустит глаз с этого подозрительного типа, пока не выяснит, кто он на самом деле.

Если подумать, все было не так уж плохо. Запустение, конечно, царило страшное, но зато в храме было на удивление тепло – разросшаяся растительность закрывала щели в стене и не давала сквозняку гулять по залу.  
Они разместились в большом зале, который когда-то, видимо, служил общей столовой. Обшарпанный стол оказался достаточно устойчивым, и они спокойно расселись вокруг него – места хватило всем.  
Кацура – тот самый монах, что встретил их у входа, жадно накинулся на разложенные запасы. Кажется, он уже давно ничего не ел и сейчас совсем не выглядел соответственно своему духовному сану. У Хиджикаты все чесался язык спросить, не выгнали ли Кацуру из его родного храма за хищение продовольственных запасов, но вместо него этот вопрос задал Окита.  
– Настоящий сам... монах путешествует в поисках своего истинного храма, – с набитым ртом заметил Кацура.   
– Переждем ночь, а с рассветом снова двинемся в путь, – попытался разрядить обстановку Кондо.  
– С рассветом? – Кацура внимательно следил за их разговором. – Вам не кажется, что вы слишком торопитесь? В Эдо сейчас неспокойно.  
Это было странно. Они ничего не говорили про Эдо или про цель своего затянувшегося путешествия. Нет, определённо, этот монах с каждой секундой становился все более подозрительным.  
Кацура, поймав взгляд Хиджикаты, растерянно моргнул – вокруг повисла гнетущая тишина, даже Окита молчал.  
– За те несколько дней, что я провёл здесь, мимо прошли три или четыре банды разбойников. Меня они не тронули, но все они шли в Эдо. Эта дорога только туда и ведёт. Вы не знали?  
Первым рассмеялся Кондо. Громко, хлопая себя по коленке, он склонился к плечу Хиджикаты и пробормотал, икая после каждого слова.  
– Это путешествие сделала из нас параноиков, Тоши. Я же говорил, что здесь безопасно.  
Здесь точно не было безопасно и не было спокойно, а Кацура не был похож на монаха, а гипотетические разбойники могли оказаться ловко придуманной байкой.  
– Я и вас сначала принял за разбойников, – Кацура спокойно пожал плечами. В уголке губ у него застрял кусочек зелени, и Хиджиката только спустя пару секунд поймал себя на мысли, что, не отрываясь, смотрит Кацуре в рот.  
Кацура говорил так уверенно, с таким воодушевлением, что ему хотелось верить, вслушиваться в каждое слово, боясь упустить что-то важное. Даже нет, не так. Его слова становились непреложной истиной.  
Ох уж эти монахи. Ох уж эти...  
– Вы могли бы помочь мне немного: привести храм в порядок, нарубить дров, – он откинулся назад, скрещивая руки на животе. – А потом я покажу вам, как обойти болото кратчайшим путём.  
Нарубить дров?! Привести это в порядок? Он их что, принял за бригаду рабочих?  
– А ещё мы можем вас арестовать и препроводить в Эдо опасным и долгим путём, – Окита улыбнулся, обнажив катану.  
Лицо Кацуры не изменилось ни на секунду, он смотрел прямо перед собой, задумчиво коснувшись края стола. Смотрел он на Кондо и был слишком серьёзен для простодушного монаха, каким пытался казаться до сих пор.  
– Ну что, договорились? – надо же, Кацура в самом деле проигнорировал прямую угрозу. Либо слабоумный, либо слишком смелый – в любом случае, он нажил себе еще одного врага в их отряде.  
Конечно же, они договорились. Кондо был очарован Кацурой: у него в очередной раз проснулся отеческий инстинкт. Он был почти готов прижать Кацуру к груди, но тот вовремя увернулся, повернувшись к Оките – будто его мнение здесь тоже что-то значило. Видимо, не слабоумный.  
– Я не задержку вас надолго – всего на пару дней. Если пойдете в обход, потратите неделю.

Спать они легли здесь же. После ночевок под открытым небом даже пыльный, покрытый песком и сухими листьями пол храма казался довольно уютным.  
Кацура остался с ними. Сел у стены, обхватив свой посох, и уставился в окно. Хиджиката лежал почти час, наблюдая за ним: замедлившееся дыхание, опущенные плечи. По всем признакам он спал, но глаза его были открыты. Стало неуютно – может, стоило проверить, правда ли Кацура заснул. Но как только он пошевелился, в коридоре что-то зашуршало, и Хиджиката, уже не таясь, подскочил, оглядываясь по сторонам. Кацура даже бровью не повёл, только звякнули еле слышно кольца на посохе.  
– Эй, ты спишь? – осторожно, стараясь не разбудить остальных, Хиджиката на цыпочках подкрался к Кацуре и тронул его за плечо.  
Не закрывая глаз и не выпуская посох из рук, Кацура завалился на бок и тихонько всхрапнул. От удивления, приправленного страхом и злостью, Хиджиката не сдержался и со всей силы пнул его в бок, процедив сквозь зубы ругательство.  
– О, Хиджиката-сан, вы ходите во сне? – наконец-то взгляд Кацуры стал более осмысленным. Он потянулся, не меняя положения, и посмотрел на Хиджикату.  
– Я не спал! И только что услышал чьи-то шаги. У тебя по храму бродят призраки? – напряжение пульсировало в висках и не давало прислушаться к тому, что творилось за стенами храма.  
– Это храм, – спокойно произнес Кацура, поднимаясь с пола. – В храме не может быть призраков.  
Всего на секунду – нравоучительным тоном, которым разговаривают с непослушными детьми, пытаясь донести до них прописные истины, Кацура напомнил ему Кондо. На секунду, не больше, но этого хватило, чтобы успокоиться.  
Вновь раздался шорох, на этот раз ближе, почти у самого окна, и – Хиджиката мог бы поклясться в этом – он слышал чьи-то приглушенные голоса.  
– Там точно кто-то есть! – чуть не закричал он, но Кацура зажал ему рот рукой, прижимая палец к своим губам, и возглас вышел невнятным, смазанным.  
За спиной кто-то заворочался, раздалось неразборчивое бормотание, и все снова стихло.  
– Разбойники, – одними губами прошептал Кацура, стоя так близко, что можно было различить маленький шрам у него на виске и потрескавшиеся губы. Почувствовать легкий цветочный аромат, исходящий от его волос. Хиджиката вздрогнул от ощущения прокатившегося по телу тепла. Чертовски не вовремя – не когда за стеной разгуливали неизвестные. Призраки или разбойники – не так уж важно. Главное, что Кацура, спустя бесконечные секунды, наконец отпустил его и сделал шаг назад, упираясь спиной в стену.  
– Я схожу проверю, а ты покарауль своих товарищей. Если это окажутся разбойники, если вам что-то угрожает, я подам знак. Знаешь, как кричат каппы в весенний период?  
Каппы в весенний период? Каппы?!  
Возмутиться он не успел – Кацура шагнул в сторону, а в следующий момент будто растворился в воздухе.  
Нет, конечно, просто завернул за угол. Вдох-выдох, чтобы успокоить расшалившиеся нервы.  
Вдох.  
Выдох.  
С улицы не доносилось ни звука – ни Кацуры, ни призраков, ни капп. Весь отряд спал, не подозревая о надвигающейся опасности – будто и не самураи, а обычные мирные жители. У Хиджикаты же кровь бурлила так, что он готов был вынести целую банду разбойников, адреналин ударил в голову.  
Он двинулся к окну, осторожно переступая через спящих товарищей, уже раскаиваясь, что отпустил Кацуру одного – в конце концов, что монах мог сделать против разбойников? Грозно замахнуться на них своим посохом и пообещать небесную кару? Глупость какая, надо было самому идти – никто бы мимо не прошел. Еще можно было бы разбудить Окиту или Кондо.  
Хиджиката едва слышно чертыхнулся и выглянул в окно: так темно, что можно было разглядеть только силуэты стоящих вплотную деревьев. Никакого движения, никаких голосов, только абсолютная, звенящая тишина.  
– Никого.  
Рефлексы сработали раньше, чем он успел сообразить, кто говорит. Сразу же ринулся в атаку, реагируя только на звук, катана сверкнула в воздухе, отражая неясный свет догорающих в камине дров, но Кацура успел увернуться, выставил перед собой посох, уводя удар в сторону. Кольца звякнули, и звук эхом разнесся по залу; Хиджиката замер. Замер, сжимая рукоять катаны подрагивающими от напряжения руками – сдержать удар гораздо сложнее, чем нанести.  
– Скорее всего, они уже ушли. Я же говорю – здесь никто долго не задерживается, – опустив посох, Кацура внимательно взглянул на Хиджикату. – Ты знаешь, что от бессонницы бывают галлюцинации?  
Да он просто напрашивался на драку. Одним своим невозмутимым видом.  
– Хотя, если это были привидения, я мог их не заметить. – Если бы можно было допустить мысль, что Кацура пошутил, Хиджиката именно так бы и подумал. Но с таким серьезным лицом не шутят. Он сам ненавидел шутки и розыгрыши, особенно такие тупые и неуместные. Ну, в самом деле, какие еще привидения? Это же храм, в храмах не бывает привидений.  
Хиджиката застыл, пораженно уставившись на Кацуру – это действительно работало, он сам поддался его магическому воздействию. Может, в этом все дело – Кацура не монах, а маг-отшельник? В дораме “Любовь и ненависть в Кабуки-чо” был такой маг. Он убедил Сакуру бросить своего любовника, всего лишь угостив её в кафе чашечкой эспрессо.  
– Ты маг? – вопрос вырвался сам собой, и Хиджиката тут же пожалел, что задал его.  
– Что? Нет, конечно, я сам... монах. Монахи не могут обладать магией, только истинной верой в рассвет Эдо.  
Бред какой-то. Почему он вот уже второй раз оговаривается? Самурай? Может, он все-таки как-то связан с Джои, и отряд заманили в ловушку, воспользовавшись доверчивостью Кондо, но Хиджиката сорвал их планы?  
– Если хочешь, можешь сходить проверить сам, а я покараулю, – Кацура опустился на пол и взглянул на Хиджикату снизу вверх. – Ты ведь не боишься?  
Хиджиката был готов зарычать от злости, но только скрипнул зубами, оглянулся на спящих товарищей, судорожно сжимая в руке катану, и вдруг подумал, что неплохо было бы закурить. Говорят, сигареты успокаивают нервы, а ему сейчас совсем не помешало бы успокоиться.  
Он все-таки пошел. Потому что не боялся и потому что не доверял Кацуре: никто в здравом уме не стал бы ему доверять.  
На улице было тихо, даже деревья не шумели, будто их всех вместе с храмом накрыло невидимым колпаком, отрезав от остального мира. Так тихо, что слышно было только собственное дыхание – чуть чаще, чем хотелось бы. Все-таки стоило признать, что он мог ошибаться – когда последний раз он нормально спал? Суток десять-пятнадцать назад, если не больше.  
Прислонившись к стене храма, Хиджиката достал катану и провел пальцем по лезвию, проверяя остроту. Против призраков, конечно, не поможет, но вот если на них действительно устроили засаду...  
– Хорошо тут, правда? – Кацура уже привычно оказался рядом.  
Как он умудрялся передвигаться так бесшумно со своим посох, оставалось загадкой, но Хиджикате не хотелось решать загадки. Ему и правда было хорошо, немного страшно, да, но хорошо.  
– Почему вы решили отправиться в Эдо?  
Воздух был прохладным, а от Кацуры исходило тепло, хотелось прижаться поближе, просто чтобы удостовериться, что он живой, настоящий.  
Может, дело в воздухе? Говорят, от болот бывают ядовитые испарения.  
– Нас вызвали, – Хиджиката глубоко втянул в себя воздух – ничего примечательного, никаких посторонних запахов, если не считать назойливый цветочного аромата от волос Кацуры. – Чем ты моешь голову? Это что, женский шампунь? – он резко сменил тему, обрывая сам себя. Секретную информацию о сборе сил в Эдо не стоило выдавать первому встречному, пусть и монаху, живущему в лесу в одиночестве  
– “Цветочная фея”: сделает ваши волосы мягкими и шелковистыми. С... Монахи должны следить за своими волосами, если ты не знал.  
Наконец-то Хиджиката понял, что его смутило в облике Кацуры. Несмотря на запыленную одежду, усталый вид, его волосы были в идеальном порядке.  
– И на кой черт монахам сдались волосы?! И где ты мыл голову? Здесь поблизости только болото!  
– Между прочим, грязевые маски укрепляют структуру волос от корней до самых кончиков. Но нет, конечно, в болоте я бы мыться не стал. На заднем дворе есть колодец и душевые. Водопровод не работает, но если набрать воду, можно вполне сносно привести себя в порядок.  
И ведь не подкопаешься – на все у него были ответы, на каждый чертов вопрос. Он раздражал, раздражал до зубовного скрежета, до трясущихся поджилок, до кончиков своих длинных, мягких и шелковистых волос.  
На ощупь они в самом деле оказались мягкими и шелковистыми: Хиджиката сжал их у самых корней, впечатал Кацуру в стену, уставившись в непроницаемые, спокойные глаза.  
Где-то в лесу хрустнула ветка, но какое ему было дело до веток, когда рядом стоял такой теплый и живой Кацура.  
– Осторожнее, дикий пес Бакуфу, а то твои друзья проснутся.  
Кацура говорил тихо, слегка запрокинув голову, и ничем не выдавал беспокойства.  
– Пес Бакуфу? Ты что-то имеешь против правительства? – слова мешали, сплетались в плотный кокон между ними и набухали, делая воздух более тяжелым.  
– Если правительство нападает на меня, я вынужден ответить, – он говорил еще что-то, но Хиджиката уже не слушал, завороженный движением губ, дыханием.  
Поймав себя на мысли, что хочет коснуться этих губ, Хиджиката выпустил Кацуру, оттолкнув его от себя, и отшатнулся сам, будто обжегшись, преодолевая сопротивления воздуха, ставшего вязким, словно желе. Собственные руки казались чужими, нелепыми отростками, по чьей-то глупой насмешке пришитыми к телу. Как ему вообще это пришло в голову?  
С ними точно что-то было не так, со всем этим местом. Храм – да какой же это храм, если нет прихожан, откуда им взяться в глухом лесу. Тот, кто его построил, явно не искал последователей.  
– Вам стоит отдохнуть. Сон на свежем воздухе оказывает целебные свойства и помогает восстановить силы.  
– У тебя какая-то фиксация на здоровом образе жизни, что ли?! – Ему совершенно точно нужны были сигареты. Как можно больше сигарет, чтобы все тело пропиталось горьким дымом, чтобы хоть ненадолго заглушить впечатавшийся в память цветочный запах от волос Кацуры.  
– Это называется хорошее воспитание. В здоровом теле – здоровый дух! – он обошел Хиджикату, слегка задев плечом, и направился в сторону леса.  
– Эй, ты куда?!  
Так не хотелось никуда идти, да и спорить уже не хотелось – неудавшаяся драка отняла все силы. Лечь бы прямо здесь на деревянные доски и уснуть без задних ног.  
– Схожу проверить, точно ли никого вокруг нет, все равно я уже выспался.  
– Выспался?! – Хиджиката все же не удержался, рявкнул ему в спину. Где же это видано – он ведь ни на секунду не прикрыл глаза с тех пор, как все собрались спать.  
– Здоровый образ жизни, Хиджиката-сан. Здоровый образ жизни и ничего более.  
На самом деле, правильно этот парень сделал, что решил стать отшельником. Если бы у него были друзья, они бы убили его и закопали через пять минут разговора. Хиджиката глубоко вздохнул – он считал, что за время, проведенное в додзе Кондо, смог научиться дьявольскому терпению. Стать гуру терпения.  
– Я вам точно говорю – этот нездоровый цвет лица у вас из-за повышенного употребления холестерина и недостатка секса. Как придете в Эдо, обязательно загляните в мейд-кафе " Нян-Тотеру" – там работают очаровательнейшие официантки.  
Если бы в руках Хиджикаты в данный момент оказался камень, он запустил бы его прямо в почти растворившийся в темноте затылок Кацуры.

Проснулся Хиджиката от того, что луч солнца светил ему прямо в глаз. Лишь с огромным трудом он заставил себя сесть – тело было словно ватное, руки едва слушались, а голова неприятно болела, особенно с правой стороны – такое ощущение, будто кто-то пинал его по уху.  
– Ну, наконец-то! А я думал, вы до вечера проспите, – скучающий голос Окиты помог прийти в чувство. Луч солнца все ещё настойчиво светил в глаз.  
– Ты что творишь, ублюдок?! – так не хотелось ругаться с утра, тем более пока голова напоминала готовящийся вот-вот лопнуть от натяжения барабан. Однако зеркальце в руках Окиты рассмотреть все же удалось – вот же паршивец. Прицепился, как банный лист.  
– Хотел провести вам лазерную коррекцию зрения, – он пожал плечами, покрутил зеркальце в пальцах и спрятал в карман. – Вы же не реагировали, когда я пытался нежно разбудить вас.  
А, так вот почему болела голова. Сразу надо было догадаться, что во всем виноват Окита и его идиотские способы досадить.  
– Доброе утро, Тоши.  
Кондо стоял у дверей и улыбался. Вспомнился вчерашний разговор с Кацурой до того, как Хиджиката вышел из себя. И правда – было у них с Кондо что-то общее, какая-то внутренняя сила, уверенность, которую невозможно побороть. У Хиджикаты пересохло в горле, а Окита вновь достал зеркальце, так что пришлось прикрыть глаза рукой.  
– Доброе. Все уже встали? Извините, я не должен был, – сложно сформулировать, когда еще не знаешь, что именно должен и кому.  
– Все в порядке. Кацура рассказал нам, что ночью ты нес караул. Право, Тоши, мог бы отдохнуть хотя бы одну ночь – выслужиться еще успеешь.  
А улыбка у Кондо светлая, добрая, совсем не такая, как у Кацуры – тот вообще умеет улыбаться? Его душа нараспашку так и просит захлопнуть, зашить, чтобы чужие не смогли влезть с ногами. Они сами уже там внутри всем отрядом, куда уж больше.Хочешь посмотреть на самураев, Кацура? Не в волосах дело, а в душе. Здоровый дух – в здоровом теле Кондо, а они лишь тени, что лежат у его ног и караулят.  
– Еще он сказал, что пошутил насчет приборки – ну, знаешь, храм уже давно заброшен, – Кондо почесал в затылке и пожал плечами, будто всерьез верил всей этой байке с природным храмом. Да что там, он и в фей поверил бы, если бы ему рассказал об этом кто-то из тех, кому он доверял.

Как ни странно, Кацура их не обманул. Дождался, когда все умоются, позавтракают, терпеливо просидел под деревом, листая тонкую тетрадь в темно-зеленой обложке. Хиджиката следил за ним, не отрываясь, даже упустил момент, когда Окита подлил в рис острый соус.   
– Твою мать! – было ощущение, будто во рту взорвалась самодельная бомба.  
Замахнувшись, Хиджиката хотел отвесить Оките чувствительный подзатыльник, но под внимательным взглядом Кондо стушевался – стоило помнить, что додзе осталось далеко позади, и теперь он должен был служить примером всему отряду.  
– Если не выйдем в ближайшее время, придётся заночевать в лесу. В тех местах легко угодить в трясину.  
Кацура опять подкрался незаметно и будто специально встал за спиной Хиджикаты.  
– Перестань это делать, сколько можно! – Странную дрожь в руках можно было легко списать на испуг или злость, но Хиджиката не чувствовал ни того, ни другого. Его трясло от близости Кацуры, от невозможного цветочного запаха, бесило то, что хотелось снова, как ночью, схватить его за шиворот и на этот раз опрокинуть навзничь. Хотя бы таким образом стереть это невозмутимое выражение с его лица.  
– Да, конечно, Кацура-сан! Мы немедленно начинаем собираться! Не думаю, что Тоши переживёт ещё одну ночь в лесу.  
Иногда Кондо умел раздражать так, как Оките и не снилось. Кацура перевёл взгляд на Хиджикату и серьёзно кивнул.  
– Думаю, вы правы. Сегодня ночью ему мерещились призраки, а ведь мы ночевали в храме! – он наклонился, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Хиджикаты, чуть ли руку на лоб не положил, как заботливая мамаша. – Хотя сегодня вы уже выглядите лучше.  
Скрипнув зубами, Хиджиката чудом удержался от того, чтобы не приложить Кацуру лицом об стол.  
– Призраки?! Тоши, я думал, ты уже вырос из того возраста, когда боятся темноты. В следующий раз можешь смело приходить ко мне даже ночью. Как известно, родители могут отогнать любых монстров, – сказал Кондо и заговорщицки подмигнул.  
Хотелось кого-нибудь убить или как минимум покалечить. Кое-кого в дурацкой шляпе и с надоевшим посохом. Хиджиката никогда не думал, что кто-либо за короткое время сможет так его достать.  
– Не стоит рассказывать остальным о наших подозрениях. Если это были разбойники, они уже ушли, а нам предстоит довольно трудная дорога, – Кацура дождался, когда все уйдут и, положив руку Хиджикате на плечо, улыбнулся. Улыбка у него была трогательная, неумелая – сразу видно, что он не часто это делал или не делал вообще никогда. Рядом с ним было так душно, хотелось отстраниться. Хотелось прижаться и прижать его. Может, дело было в самом Кацуре? Абсолютно незнакомом, подозрительном, чертовски подозрительном монахе?  
Хиджиката сбросил его руку, резко дернув плечом, и встал из-за стола – нужно было собираться, не стоило рассиживаться и думать о том, что и так скоро закончится.

Они вышли к Эдо, когда солнце уже опустилось за горизонт. На самой границе с городом Кацура остановился перед отрядом и отсалютовал, словно герой какой-нибудь дорамы.  
– Рад был познакомиться с вами. Надеюсь, мы больше не увидимся.  
Кондо рассмеялся, а Хиджиката, опять не сдержавшись, цыкнул сквозь крепко сжатые зубы. Кацура слишком много себе позволял – будь у них уже полномочия, кинул бы этого идиота за решетку, допросил бы с пристрастием, если понадобилось бы, выбил из него ответ – что произошло ночью в лесу.  
Меньше всего Хиджикате хотелось думать, что он просто не хотел прощаться.  
Мацудайра встретил их у ворот будущих казарм. Стоял, прислонившись к забору и курил – курил, черт его побери. Слюноотделение усилилось, и Хиджиката с трудом сглотнул – он был согласен еще раз пройти путь туда и обратно, лишь бы с ним поделились сигаретой, да хоть этой чертовой сигарой.  
– Приветствую! – кивнув Кондо, Мацудайра провел всех внутрь, на ходу доставая следующую сигару. – Пока вы добирались, в городе произошло ЧП, так что прямо с утра и приступите к работе.  
– ЧП? – Кондо заметно напрягся, скидывая сумку на пол.  
– Да, мне доложили, что в город ввезли оружие. Скорее всего, за этим стоит Неуловимый Котаро. Кацура Котаро – вы должны запомнить его имя.  
Гул в зале стих. Никто специально не прислушивался, но знакомое имя заставило их отреагировать.  
– Кацура? – Хиджиката вздрогнул, сжимая рукоять катаны. Нехорошее, гадкое предчувствие комом свернулось в животе. Предвкушение.  
– Да, Кацура Котаро. Они приехали по той же дороги, что шли вы – буквально на полдня вас обогнали. Жаль, вы не столкнулись в лесу.  
Кондо покраснел до кончиков волос, Окита скрипнул зубами, а Хиджиката наконец смог расслабиться. Все встало на свои места, мир вновь разделился на черное и белое – его интуиция не подвела.  
Кажется, им предстояла еще не одна встреча с Кацурой. И будут застенки, будут пытки, о, как Хиджиката мечтал о пытках! Мысль о том, что Кацура теперь мог на законных основаниях оказаться полностью в его власти, пьянила. Конечно же, он понял это еще тогда – кровь противника не могла не показаться ему привлекательной. Именно поэтому – цветочный запах от волос, и обветренные губы, и шрам на виске. Хиджиката запомнил их, чтобы узнать Кацуру среди всего Эдо. Узнать и уже не упустить.


End file.
